Embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display panel, a display device and/or an operating method of the display device.
A display device includes gate lines, data lines, and a plurality of pixels. The pixels are connected with the gate lines and the data lines. The display device includes a gate driving circuit to control the gate lines and a data driving circuit to control the data lines. The gate driving circuit provides a gate signal to each of the gate lines, and the data driving circuit provides a data signal to each of the data lines. Each of the pixels displays image information based on received signals.
Nowadays, as a resolution of the display device increases, power consumption may increase upon driving the display device. In particular, the power consumption of the display device may occupy most of the power consumption of a small-sized electronic device (e.g., a smartphone, a tablet PC, or an loT device). Accordingly, there are being developed various methods for reducing power consumption of the display device.